There is growing market demand for personal health and environmental monitors, for example, for gauging overall health and metabolism during exercise, athletic training, dieting, and physical therapy. However, traditional health monitors and environmental monitors may be bulky, rigid, and uncomfortable—generally not suitable for use during daily physical activity. There is also growing interest in generating and comparing health and environmental exposure statistics of the general public and particular demographic groups. For example, collective statistics enable the healthcare industry and medical community to direct healthcare resources to where they are most highly valued. However, methods of collecting these statistics may be expensive and laborious, often utilizing human-based recording/analysis steps at multiple sites.